dcextendeduniversefandomcom-20200222-history
June Moone
|alias= |DOB= August 17, 1988http://www.argus-gov.com/ |affiliation= Task Force X |family = |status= Alive |actor= Cara Delevingne |movie= Suicide Squad }} June Moone is an archeologist who was possessed by an ancient and incredibly powerful mystical being named Enchantress.DC Films Presents: The Dawn of the Justice League Biography Early Life June Moone was born in Washington D.C. on August 17, 1988. She first heard what she later identified as the voice of Enchantress during her first field expedition in 2010, while collecting data for her thesis. Fearing schizophrenia, she took a leave from her studies. Reawakening Dr. June Moone was exploring the Tres Oros Caves in the north-central highlands of Peru when in she became lost on her expedition.Suicide Squad: Behind the Scenes with the Worst Heroes Ever After trying to retrace her steps for several hours before slipping into a wide crevice and falling into a cavern containing a tomb. A doll shaped container caught her eye and she promptly opened it, releasing the spirit of an ancient deity. The spirit then possesses June's body, inhabiting her normal self until she says the word "Enchantress", upon which her normal consciousness is overtaken by the ancient spirit inside. It is not long before she comes to the attention of Amanda Waller during her search for metahumans for the United States government. She sends her subordinate Colonel Rick Flag to apprehend her and watch over June. Not before long June and Rick fall in love, fulfilling Waller's intention to attain leverage over the both of them. Meanwhile Waller sends people to locate the tomb in which June was possessed and find the spirit's "heart", the only thing capable of controlling it. Once in Waller's possession, she has the power to control the Enchantress. When Waller approaches the government for approval to form Task Force X, June accompanies her for the purpose of turning herself into the Enchantress in front of the committee to convince the members of the use of harnessing criminals and metahumans for military purposes. She uses her teleportation abilities to warp to Iran and obtain a file containing the Iranian nuclear arsenal inventory as a gift to impress the chairman and Waller is then given their authorization. Betrayal Soon after, June transforms into the Enchantress during her sleep while in Midway City. She teleports away and opens another vial, which contains the spirit of her brother Incubus. She goes to Midway City and incapacitates a man in the subway to use as a host for Incubus once she releases him. She tells him to wait and build up his powers. For the rest of the time, June's body is used as a vessel for the Enchantress as she builds up her army and assembles her powers. Final Battle Eventually, Task Force X managed to make it to the place where Enchantress was held up at and engaged both her and her brother, Incubus, in battle. This lead to El Diablo having to use his full powers and fight off Incubus which resulted in a bomb blowing up beneath them and killing both of them in the process. Enchantress then forced away all of the Task Force X members' weapons and tried to convince them once more to join her, but Harley Quinn instead borrowed the Soultaker and sliced Enchantress which lead to her downfall and eventually her death. Despite her dying however, June is revealed to be alive and is taken back home. Relationships Allies *ARGUS **Amanda Waller - Boss *Task Force X - Saviors **Rick Flag - Lover **Harley Quinn **Killer Croc **Deadshot **El Diablo † **Slipknot † **Katana **Captain Boomerang Enemies *Enchantress † - Former puppet-master *Incubus † - Enchantress' brother References Category:Suicide Squad characters Category:Humans Category:Doctors Category:Suicide Squad Members Category:Tomboys